Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to a mask assembly, a color filter substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A color filter substrate mainly comprises a base substrate, an indium tin oxide film for a back plate, a black matrix, a color filter layer, a layer of protection film and spacers. In order to detect production precision of respective layers, as shown in FIG. 1, the color filter substrate includes a plurality of marking regions located close to corners thereof, and a plurality of black matrix marking blocks 5 and a plurality of photoresist marking blocks 3 of different colors are provided within each marking region. The black matrix marking blocks 5 and the black matrix are formed simultaneously, and the photoresist marking blocks 3 of each color and the photoresist blocks 4 of the same color are formed simultaneously. The plurality of black matrix marking blocks 5 are covered by the photoresist marking blocks 3 of different colors. After manufacturing of the color filter substrate is completed, a detection device is used to detect whether or not a center of each photoresist marking block 3 is aligned with a center of a corresponding black matrix marking block 5. If the centers of the photoresist marking block and the corresponding black matrix marking block are aligned with each other, it indicates that the color-filtering photoresist blocks in a display area are located in place; otherwise, it indicates that there is an offset in positions of the color-filtering photoresist blocks within the display area.
In order to reduce costs of manufacturing the color filter substrate, the photoresist blocks of different colors are manufactured by using a same mask as shown in FIG. 2 when manufacturing the color filter layer. The mask is provided with a first light transmission hole la at a position corresponding to each marking region, such that when the photoresist block of each color is formed, a photoresist marking block of a corresponding color is formed within the marking region of the base substrate. A mask for manufacturing the black matrix is shown in FIG. 3, and is provided with a plurality of second light transmission holes 2a at a position corresponding to each marking region. Thus, after manufacturing of the color filter substrate is completed, a spacing d1 between centers of two adjacent photoresist marking blocks 3 is equal to a spacing d2 between centers of two adjacent photoresist blocks 4 in a same row. Two black matrix marking blocks 5 and two corresponding photoresist marking blocks 3 (photoresist block alignment marks) will be presented in a field of view when a detection is made by using the detection device, as shown in FIG. 4. Thus, the two photoresist marking blocks cannot be differentiated from each other due to factors such as brightness of light, which will easily result in an error in recognition, thereby reducing accuracy of detection result.